Different lighting conditions can sometimes cause modern image capture devices to produce captured images of undesired visual quality. For example, captured images can have a yellow/orange cast in incandescent lighting and a blue/green cast in fluorescent lighting.
To correct imbalances in color (e.g. the yellow/orange cast or bluish cast), some image capture devices include one or more settings to improve color quality. For example, some image capture devices include a manual and/or an automatic white balance setting. In a manual white balance setting, for example, the user of the image capture device can manually identify which color represents white. In some instances, however, the manual setting may be incorrect because, for example, a user may have failed to remember to update the setting to match present lighting conditions.
In image capture devices that have an automatic white balance setting, for example, the image capture device will automatically attempt to identify which color represents white. Sometimes, however, the automatic setting may not be optimal for present lighting conditions.